The Steaks Are High
by darkshadowwolf01
Summary: this is where Van becomes player of the week and he gets Reba to though him the party. she does after some talking too, and then ends up using the wrong patoto salad.


**The Steaks Are High**

The day starts out like any normal day. Van wakes up next to his beautiful wife, Cheyenne. As he wakes up his first thought is that he's hungry. And as Van makes his way downstairs, he realizes that the football couch, which happens to be Brook, Reba's ex-husband, is going to announce the player of the week. At this point Van had picked up a waffle and then dropped it. Cheyenne walked in and saw Van drop the waffle and asked what was wrong.

"Coach is announcing player of the week, today." Says Van

"Oh ya! Is that why you dropped the waffle?" asked Cheyenne

"Ya. And the fact that I don't eat waffles before games or big event."

"You what…I wonder about you sometimes." Says Cheyenne

"I know, but you love me." Says Van

"That I do."

_After that both leave and go to the living room. They left the waffle on the floor. __As the two sit on the couch, Reba walks into the kitchen. She pours herself a cup of coffee and goes to get the sugar when she notices the waffle._

_From the kitchen comes the voice of Reba._

"WHO LEFT A WAFFLE ON THE FLOOR!!!! _Pause _…VAN!!!!!!!" screams Reba

"What Mrs. H?" Van asked all innocent like.

"VAN!!! I KNOW ITS YOU WHO LEFT THE WAFFLE ON THE FLOOR!"

_There was no response. Van had run when Reba screamed his name a second time. He knew that he was going to pay for it later, but he didn't care. Cheyenne walks into the kitchen._

"Hey Cheyenne." Reba says

"Hey mom. How's your morning going?" asked Cheyenne

"Well since I almost stepped in a waffle, not as good as I had hoped."

_As soon as Reba finished her sentience Cheyenne saw Barbara Jean at the door. She didn't want to say anything to Reba and make her morning worse. Cheyenne realized that she had to because Barbara Jean was going to come in weather or not Reba knew._

"Mom, I have to….um….go. Bye!" _Cheyenne runs away into the next room._

"REBA!!!! How's your morning going!?" asked Barbara Jean

"I was better it you came over."

"Well I'm because you're my best friend."

"I think its one sided."

"Reba I know you like me!"

"You keep thinking that." Says Reba and rolls her eyes.

_Van walks back into the kitchen. He entered every slowly, trying to get by Reba. Reba sees him, but doesn't say anything. Van gets what he needs and slowly moves towards the living room. Once in the living room Van does a happy dance because the thinks Reba hadn't seen him. But Reba looks a Barbara Jean and then says, "Van I saw you." Van stops and re-enters the kitchen. "Really?" he asked._

"Yes Van I saw you behind "the visual wall" I'm not blind."

"Man I thought that worked."

"Oh. You don't get waffles for a week because you left one on the floor."

"That's to long though."

"Well maybe you'll think about that next time you leave one on the floor." Says Reba as she walks away.

_Van goes into the leaving room and sits to watch TV when Cheyenne enters with Elizabeth. Cheyenne puts Elizabeth into her playpen and sat on the couch with Van. _

"Mrs. H took waffles away from me for a whole week."

"You're not going to die without waffles for a week."

"Yes, I will"

"Well I have to take Elizabeth to the doctors."

_Cheyenne gets up and picks Elizabeth and leaves. A few hours later Van goes to the freezer to sneak a waffle. When he opened up the freezer to get waffles, and they were gone. Van was in shock, Reba moved the waffles. "Van…" Van jumps in the air. "Do you really think I would leave them there were you could get to them?!" Van leaves the room and goes back to the TV. Once in the living room, Brook comes into the house. "VAN!!!" he yells._

"WHAT!!! I'm right here."

"OH! I got some great news."

"What?!?!"

"YOU'RE PLAYER OF THE WEEK!!!!!" Brook yells

"OH SWEET!!!"

_Van and Brook are jumping up and down with joy when Reba enters. "What are you two nuts doing, jumping because you realized the TV had an on button?!"_

"Ha-ha. No! Van is player of the week!"

"O! Van great job!" Reba yells.


End file.
